


Fight or flight or...

by smile667



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Ravager focused, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile667/pseuds/smile667
Summary: There is an evolutionary response mechanism activated by danger called fight or flight. In its very essence, it states that when confronted with a threat, the right response, the one that will ensure your survival, is to either fight or run away.If you’re a Ravager, you’re more likely to go for fight in a risky situation.





	Fight or flight or...

**Author's Note:**

> My first Guardians fanfic :) Yay! So excited. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine (I don't have a beta reader yet), please let me know if you spot any and I'll fix them.

There is an evolutionary response mechanism activated by danger called fight or flight. In its very essence, it states that when confronted with a threat, the right response, the one that will ensure your survival, is to either fight or run away. 

If you’re a Ravager, you’re more likely to go for fight in a risky situation. Someone threatens you with a blaster? Threaten them right back. Or just kill them, who cares. Correct - it’s more likely than not you’ll win or at least take some of the blaster-waving idiots with you. There’s a Nova cruiser in your path, which is better armed and protected than your own ship? Fire all your cannons at it, until you can get close enough to board and try slaughtering the crew. Good choice – you’ll get hit a few times, but everyone knows Nova officers are weak and fold as soon as you get close enough to loom a little. A Kree fanatic with a magic rock that extinguishes life with just one touch tries to destroy a planet? Get in his way, shoot up his ships and finally get the stone for yourself. Again, congratulations – you managed to survive, and if it wasn’t for your captain’s stupid Terran, you’d have gotten a nice pay-out from it too. Even if it might seem like you’re screwing up big time in most of those cases, choosing the response farthest from the right one, it works for you. 

But there is also a hidden third option in that mechanism: freezing. Something that you need to do when the danger you meet with is going to only get worse when you bring its attention to yourself with a wrong movement. Like when something blows up in the hangar, your captain comes down to figure out what the fuck happened, only to learn some idiot keeps live wires next to fuel on his ship and then you hear a whistle? You freeze. Right response – the captain isn’t likely to bother too much with guiding his arrow as long as it hits its moronic target, but he does try to avoid the ship so keeping still and pretending to be part of the equipment is your best chance. You’re in a bar or a brothel and some of the other clients sneer something about the exiled Ravager faction in general or your captain in particular, which is followed by a whistle? You freeze. Excellent choice – your captain is probably drunk, don’t make his slaughter even more difficult for him by giving him additional targets. 

You and the rest of the crew just mutinied on your captain, locked him up and now you hear a whistle? You freeze. Sorry. Wrong answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by the fact that when Yondu and Rocket and Groot got out, the Ravagers seemed to stop when they saw them rather than, I don't know, start shooting.
> 
> Please comment on your way out :)


End file.
